Dark Hearts
by Snowfire the Kitsune
Summary: An unbonded bondbird is captured. A girl is abandoned in the wilderness. What will happen when these two join forces?


DARK HEARTS

A girl crept closer to the fire of a group of bandits. She saw a large hawk tied and teaseled. She moved silently, not making a sound to the place where the man who had taunted the hawk had thrown meat and left it just out of the hawk's reach. She picked up the food and walked toward the hawk. When she was next to the bound hawk, she began thinking _:_ _Whatever did you do to have this happen to you? Friend; don't be mad at me. I will free you, for they plan to eat you. I won't let them hurt you! I'm untying you. Don't try to fly, your wing has lost too many feathers :_

_ : You get me out? You not let them eat me? Good! Good! I'll be friend! I no fly, no peck either. :_

_ : Thank you my friend : _the girl thought back. She cut the hawk loose and tucked him in her coat. She walked backwards in her snowy tracks and made it appear as if one of the bandits had eaten the hawk in a fair sized cave entrance. She then leapt onto a tree branch and started to go from tree to tree. _: I'm going to find the _Tayledras_. They can protect you and help you. :_

_ : _Tayledras_ good? Girl good. I like girl. Give me name. :_

_ : Well… : _the girl paused_ : Will Sunchaser do? :_

_ : That will do, that will do : _the hawk replied.

Wintermoon walked on his patrol shift outside the Vale. He looked up one minute and saw nothing, when he looked up again he saw a girl with a hawk's head popping out of her coat. She smiled and pulled the hawk from her coat and held him out to Wintermoon. As Wintermoon barely grasped the hawk, the girl fell face first into the snow. The hawk shrieked and tried to fight Wintermoon, so to get to the girl. Wintermoon hushed the hawk by picking up the girl, and carrying her and the hawk out of the cold and into his _ekele_.

The girl opened her eyes to find Sunchaser near her and herself in a warm bed. She smiled and began to doze off again when Sunchaser trumpeted his good morning.

_: Time to get up sleepy head! We are with the _Tayledras_! They nice. Is _Tayledras_ just one man? : _Sunchaser asked.

"No," she yawned, "Should have let me sleep sunny one. Now I'm going to be a little grouchy."

"Nice to see you are up. I'm Wintermoon. Who are you?" a man asked the girl.

"I'm… just a girl who brought your people a hawk. I'll leave if you show me the way out of here," she frowned.

"I'd like to know your name. Why are you in a hurry? Do you want to leave?" he asked.

"No, but… I needed to save Sunchaser. Bandits had him and they would have eaten him… I promised him I'd get him to your people, the _Tayledras_. I know you have bondbirds, my papa used to tell me about you. He said he was one of you once, but got lost in a storm and never could find his way back. So he never got a bird. Papa was a hunter, but he never shot a bird. He knew I wouldn't let him and he knew a special bird might fly for one of your kind," she bit her lip hopping he wouldn't ask for her name again.

"Why do you say 'was'?" Wintermoon asked.

"Bandits killed him, I never met my mama. I just want Chaser to be safe," she began to cry.

"What was your papa called?" Wintermoon came over and rocked the girl.

"Lonewolf, that was what he told me, but then he said he changed it to Lostwolf. He always promised to tell me 'bout my mama," she began to cry harder.

"I'm sorry youngling, but I need to know your name," Wintermoon smiled.

"I haven't chosen a name yet. I was going to, but the bandits…" she bit her lip again, "I may as well chose now. I'd like to be Stargazer."

"Interesting choice, no one else in the Vale uses that name or never has," he smiled, "I have spoken to the council of elders. They said you must give yourself a name and swear the oaths, you my then stay. Do you wish to stay with Sunchaser?"

"Yes, I'd like to stay with him, thank you! Wintermoon, thank you so much!" Stargazer wrapped her arms around Wintermoon and gave him a fierce hug.

After she was sworn in, she walked passed many teenagers that were around her age. She clung to Wintermoon like a frightened daughter would do to her father. One boy eyed her well-shaped body; a girl glared at her and stuck her nose in the air as if something offended her. Another girl smiled at her and two boys standing next to that girl nodded and smiled.

"This is Stargazer, she is now clan. Play nice children," Wintermoon chuckled, and then he left.

"Who brought the filth here?" sniffed the stuck-up girl.

"Lay off, Silver Rose!" said the girl who had smiled at Stargazer. She growled at Silver Rose. Silver Rose, the priss, turned and left, "I'm Deersong, and these two are my friends."

"I'm Lighthawk," the one with blonde hair smiled.

"I'm Darkheart," the one with almost jet-black hair nodded.

"And I, lovely wench, am Moonsun," it was the boy who had eyed her body.

"Sounds like monsoon. Is it going to rain?" Stargazer asked, "You can look, Monsoon, but you'll never have."

"Good one," Lighthawk chuckled.

"I'll have you when I wish, wench!" 'Monsoon' yelled as he stormed off.

"Wants a little storm, does he? I'll give him one," Stargazer pointed her finger above Moonsun's head and crooked it to make water fall on him. He turned around red in the face and dripping wet as he stormed back to his _ekele_. Stargazer turned off the water and smiled at her friends.

"Let's go relax in the pools," Lighthawk put his arm around Deersong.

"We have many places to show you!" Deersong smiled.

"What are 'the pools'?" Stargazer asked.

"Follow us, we'll show you," Lighthawk nibbled on Deersong's ear.

"It's so warm!" Stargazer exclaimed.

"It's supposed to be," Deersong laughed.

After a while Stargazer got hot and climbed out of the hot pool and would have asked where a cooler one was, but saw that Deersong and Lighthawk were busy. So she walked up to Darkheart, "Do you know of any swimming holes that aren't so warm?"

"Put on a robe and follow me," he smiled.

He led Stargazer to a small lake. She thanked him and after throwing off her robe, she jumped into the cool water and swam to the middle. Just as she got to the middle someone grabbed her! They grabbed her waist! "Help! Darkheart!" she screamed frightendly. Realizing it was Moonsun! She tried to elbow him as his hand reached for her breasts. Darkheart was a fast swimmer and punched Moonsun, making Moonsun let go of Stargazer. She was too scared to do much else. Finally, Darkheart swam up next to her and held her. They both wore no clothing, but neither cared, "Thank you," Stargazer shivered with fright and because of the chill in the water.

"You're welcome. You're cold, let's leave the water and go for a walk and have something to eat," he suggested. She nodded still holding onto him, afraid to let go.

They climbed out of the water and he grabbed their robes, "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm just a little frightened," Stargazer replied.

"Would you like to go into my _ekele_? It's closer than yours," Darkheart asked and Stargazer nodded yes. They both put their robes on and he put his arm around her, to comfort her. They began to walk toward his _ekele_.

Stargazer heard someone dripping and fuming angrily ahead of them, "Let's take another path," she whispered to Darkheart.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Moonsun," she answered him.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Droplets and I hear heavy breathing. Is there another way to your_ ekele_?" Stargazer asked.

"Yes, follow me," he reached for her hand. They both walked silently through the bushes and trees.

"She's trying to take **_my_** Darkheart away from me!" Silver Rose howled angrily.

"You want Darkheart, I want Stargazer. Is it a deal?" Moonsun replied.

"Yes," Silver Rose hissed.

Darkheart pulled Stargazer further away from them _: Darkheart, we need to talk to Wintermoon. :_

_: I agree. You can mindspeak? : _Darkheart asked.

_: I always have been able to. : _Stargazer relied with a mental shrug. Darkheart nodded and tugged her arm a little.

_: Deer and Light will be fine, they have a _hertasi_ watching out for them. :_ Darkheart told her.

_: That's actually where we should be, now, but they were getting a little too… well you know. :_ She followed his lead.

_: Can you get him? He's closed off to my mind… :_

_: Wintermoon! We need to talk to you! We need help! It's me! Stargazer and I'm with Darkheart, we're outside! :_

_: Stargazer? What's wrong youngling? : _Wintermoon asked.

_: Please let us in! : _Stargazer began flashing images of what had happened in the cool water. She also showed him the conversation of Silver Rose and Moonsun.

_: Come in immediately! : _Wintermoon gasped.

They ran inside Wintermoon's _ekele_, "Thank you, Wintermoon," Stargazer gasped.

"Don't thank me, that's some gift you got there," Wintermoon gasped. He then looked at Stargazer's and Darkheart's clasped hands.

"So you see our problem is most urgent…" Stargazer began.

"Why is it so urgent?" he asked.

"I'm a… I've never spent the night in bed with a man," She bit her lip.

"I see, and he shouldn't have come onto you if you told him what you had earlier, I'll take care of it," Wintermoon sighed, "You get into more trouble, youngling, than a kitten."

"Thank you Wintermoon," Darkheart bowed.

"Why are you bowing?" Stargazer asked him.

"He's our head of clan," Darkheart blinked in shock.

"I never told her, youngling, because I wish to adopt her, as my daughter," Wintermoon smiled.

"What?" Stargazer blinked, "I mean, I would like that, but what about my mother?"

"If she comes for you, she may take you," his eyes softened.

"Okay," Stargazer smiled and went to hug Wintermoon, "Thank you, Darkheart, for earlier," Stargazer smiled at him. She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. Darkheart blinked in further shock. Wintermoon just smiled.

"You two are to stay here, we'll deal with those two tomorrow. Night younglings, the extra bed is in that room," he smiled and went back to his room.

Stargazer was relieved but still terrified of being alone. She clung to Darkheart as the lights dimmed, "Why did you kiss me?" Darkheart asked.

"I wanted to thank you and it was the only way I could think of," she let her long brown hair cover her eyes.

"I liked it, I was just surprised," he lifted her head up and gently tried to free his hand from hers, but she clung on tight, "What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid of him," she told him.

"Oh," glanced at the bed, then at her. He sighed, "Could you let go of my hand, please?"

"Sorry," she let go and he made himself a bed on the floor. She climbed onto the guest bed.

Darkheart woke up to the screams and yelling of Stargazer. He quickly went to comfort her and shake her awake. She woke up and began to cry into his bare chest. She didn't stop and he wouldn't leave her, "Shh, it's okay, it was only a dream. I won't let him get you, I promise."

"He kissed me," she cried, "then he began to undo my…" she cried even harder.

"I won't let him touch you, I promise, it was only a dream. You don't want to wake Wintermoon," Darkheart tried to comfort her.

_: Stargazer, it just dreams. Boy promises 'bad boy never touch you again.' : _Sunchaser flew in and came to Stargazer. Darkheart's Tigra flew in the window after Sunchaser came in.

_: Darkheart's here. He trying to make girl better. I his hawk. : _Tigra, Darkheart's female hawk told Stargazer.

_: I'm sorry, but I won't let you see this bad dream. He does something to you. Sunchaser, stay away from Moonsun or Monsoon. :_ "I'm sorry Sunchaser," she still sobbed but not as noisily.

"I won't let him hurt you," Darkheart promised. She slowly stopped crying but she still shook in Darkheart's arms.

"I'm s-sorry I woke you up," She shivered.

"It's okay, it's okay," he assured her, "I won't let him touch you, I promise."

"You know who it was in my dream?" I asked.

"Moonsun," he held her close.

"He killed you, Darkheart, and plucked, roasted, and ate Sunchaser. Then he tried to rape…" she shivered even more.

"It'll never happen," Darkheart swore something under his breath, and it didn't sound like he was too happy, "I'll never let any of it happen."

"Th-thank you," Stargazer was still shivering, but not as much as she had been.

"You're welcome. Do you want me to sleep beside you?" Darkheart asked. Stargazer nodded a yes.

"He used mindmagic on me. I know he created that dream. The Mother and Star Eyed gave me my powers, but I don't know how he created that dream…" she shivered.

**_: Daughter : _**a woman stood in front of Darkheart and Stargazer.Her voice boomed. **_: I am your mother. You are the Child of Wild Things; Child of Lostwolf and the Child of the Nature and Earth Goddess or the Star Eyed. You are my daughter, Stargazer. Tomorrow night I will visit both you, and this boy. Your father is in a good place; he is a messenger for me. Darkwind and Elspeth will come tomorrow. They will help you. :_** The Goddess smiled and left.

"I had no idea you were the Star Eyed's Daughter!" Darkheart blinked.

"Neither did I, but I'm still Stargazer. All those names and knowing who my mother is doesn't make a difference. We still have our problems. Now I can be Wintermoon's daughter, because I don't want to become a Goddess. I want to stay with my clan… and with you. I don't think either of us is going to sleep well tonight," Stargazer told him.

"I agree, I'm sharing a bed with a half Star Eyed," he shook his head.

"Half Goddess or not, I'm still me!" Stargazer yelled at him.

"Okay, okay. I know you're upset right now and I'm…" he began.

"Upset is the understatement of the year! I'm disoriented, confused, frightened, and relieved all at the same time!" she thought of Wintermoon and lowered her voice, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you. There's no excuse for me being completely rude."

"Yes there is, I understand and I accept your apology and hope you except mine," Darkheart smiled slightly at her.

"But…" she began. He turned away from her, "I'm sorry, you're right. I accept your apology."

"Good," he smiled as he turned around.

"Friends?" she asked.

"Yes, and maybe…" he kissed her on the lips. She melted into his arms. But he kept kissing and they fell asleep.

Wintermoon awoke to a bright and early morning. He decided to take a peek at his soon to be adopted daughter. She had her head on Darkheart's chest and they both had their arms around each other. _: Good morning Sunchaser, get any sleep last night? :_

_: Stargazer had nightmare 'bout Monsoon or Moonsun. Said was mindmagic. Elspeth and Darkwind come today. Goddess said. : _Sunchaser answered.

_: What do you think of our hatchlings in love? :_ Wintermoon asked.

_: Good mates for each other. They good together. : _Sunchaser replied.

"Morning, Sunny one," Stargazer stretched and yawned, "Good morning Wintermoon. Could you two male father, excuse me,** _feather_ **figures leave? I'll tell you about meeting my mother, later."

"Okay," Wintermoon smiled and left the room with an indignant Sunchaser and a well-preened Tigra on both his arms.

"What is going on?" Darkheart asked.

"Nothing, dark one," Stargazer yawned and replied, "Go back to sleep."

"But morning dove…" he began.

"Why do you think I chose the name 'Stargazer'?" she teased him.

"I don't know, why?" he yawned.

"I hate early mornings, but I like to stay up late," she yawned and went back to sleep at his side. He felt her close to him and liked it, and soon he fell back to sleep.

Darkheart woke up to a sleeping Stargazer and the sun was bright overhead. He sighed and he saw her eyes pop open, "Morning," he smiled.

"More like afternoon," she answered stretching and she froze, "Darkheart, do you want to know what I hate most, next to Moonsun?"

"Not in particular, why?" he replied.

"Snakes, and don't look on the floor if you don't like them," she began shivering again.

"I don't like them, either," he grasped Stargazer's hand, "Maybe we should call our hawks."

"Okay," _: Sunchaser! Help! A big snake is on the floor! :_ Stargazer called and she began to shake.

_: Get in here and eat this snake, please Tigra. Its scaring Stargazer. :_ Darkheart told his hawk.

_: Coming! :_ Sunchaser screeched as he flew into the room and attacked the snake.

_: Tigra to the rescue! :_ Darkheart's hawk replied. She too began attacking the snake and together they killed it.

"Thank you, all three of you," Stargazer said, still shaking a little next to Darkheart.

"Is everything alright in here?" Wintermoon poked his head in the room.

"Someone placed a poisonous snake in our room," Darkheart gulped.

"Star Eyed forbid!" Wintermoon swore.

"My mother, the Star Eyed, said Darkwind and Elspeth would help us. Are they here?" Stargazer shook.

"Yes, they just came out of the trees…" Wintermoon began.

"We need to see them right away," Darkheart told him.

"He is my brother, but you aren't dressed…" he began, but Darkheart threw off the covers, to reveal that they had both slept in their clothes and grabbed his shirt.

"Please, Wintermoon. We have to see them, the Star Eyed said we had to. Who am I to question my mother's judgement?" Stargazer asked Wintermoon.

"A half-Star Eyed is my soon to be adopted daughter," Wintermoon squeaked out.

"Please," Stargazer pleaded with him.

"We're going to see them whether you wish us to or not, sir," Darkheart stepped toward the door with Stargazer still pleading with Wintermoon.

"Who am I to argue with the Star Eyed?" Wintermoon sighed, "Follow me."

"Hello, brother," Wintermoon smiled.

"Hello yourself," Darkwind smiled back.

"Hello Wintermoon," Elspeth smiled at Darkwind's brother.

"Hello Els-peth. These children wish to speak with you…" Wintermoon began but his eyes opened wide when he saw Stargazer standing next to Elspeth's Companion, "Stargazer, what are you doing?"

"I'm talking with a friend of my mother's," Stargazer smiled, "I know what she is," _: Hello white lady. I'm Stargazer. :_

_: What? How is it you can speak to me? : _The Companion asked.

: My mother is the Mother Goddess or as the Hawk Brothers say, the Star Eyed. Do they know you are a spirit-horse? :

_: Certainly not! We don't tell our Heralds everything. And please call me Gwena. : _Gwena snorted.

_: I need some help with something. Spirit Lady; will you help Darkheart and me? : _Stargazer asked Gwena.

_: I need you to tell me what the problem is first, child. :_ Gwena answered.

_: You won't like it, I can promise you that. : _Stargazer began showing the pool incident, the meeting between Moonsun and Silver Rose, and the dream from last night, with an explanation, and lastly the snake.

The Companion's eyes widened and she pawed the air in fury. _: I will help! This never should have been permitted! :_

"Thank you, White Lady Gwena," Stargazer whispered.

"What did you do to her?" Elspeth asked fearfully.

"I shared my memories with her. I asked for her help and she asked to let her see or let me tell her the problem. I let her see through my eyes the pool attack, the meeting between two once enemies now allies, my dream from last night, that was given by mindmagic, and the snake that was in my room at my soon to be father's," Stargazer looked up at Wintermoon.

"Um, that wasn't the best thing to do Stargazer," Wintermoon's eyes widened.

"Oh? Maybe not, but the White Lady, Gwena, will be fine. You will be fine, Wintermoon. It is Darkheart and I who need their help. Snakes can't get in easily into _ekeles_, can they Wintermoon?" Stargazer glared, "I shouldn't have shown you, but I did because I trusted you. (Sigh) I trust you because you are older, you helped Sunchaser and you listened. I asked for your help, maybe I was wrong in coming here to save Sunchaser, but it's over and done with. I could even ask my mother to take me away, but I don't want to be with the Gods. It wouldn't help Darkheart any if I did. I don't know why mother said you two could help, but she did. If you want me to show you or Gwena to, we could. I can tone it down a bit, so my anger and fear won't bite so much, and you would probably still rear and paw if you were Gwena."

"Um, aren't you being a little harsh on my big brother?" asked Darkwind.

"Maybe I am, Darkwind. Imagine though if someone tried to hurt **_you and Elspeth_**, wouldn't you speak harshly, too?" Stargazer asked him.

"I yield," Darkwind put up his hands.

"Why did you say, 'if you asked your mother she would take you to live with the gods'?" Elspeth asked.

"Because her mother is the Mother Goddess, or as we call her, the Star Eyed," Darkheart answered Elspeth, and stepped up so he was beside Stargazer.

"But…" Elspeth began.

: Chosen, Darkwind, I will show you. : Gwena closed her eyes and showed them what I had shown her.

"Merciful Mother!" Elspeth gasped.

"Star Eyed forbid!" Darkwind swore.

"So you saw," Stargazer shrugged.

"We'll help Stargazer," Darkwind gulped, "I don't know what we can do…"

"I need to make a mindshield. I think both of us need it," Stargazer took Darkheart's hand.

"Darkwind, should we take them to Treyvan and Hydona?" Elspeth asked.

"I think that would be a good idea," Darkwind smiled at Elspeth.

"I don't think that is needed, featherlessss ssson and daughter," Treyvan landed and grinned a gryphon grin.

"We shall teach later, we need to speak to Darkwind, Els-peth, and Wintermoon," Hydona landed. We were dismissed.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Stargazer asked, "What do the feathers in Elspeth's hair mean?"

"It means, that Els-peth and Darkwind are a pair. A primary feather means that. A different feather means she allows him to visit her at night," Darkheart coughed.

"Oh," Stargazer blushed embarrassed, "Sorry, I'm just curious."

"It's okay, you seem to fit in but you're still an outsider, so to speak," Darkheart nodded.

"Um, I better go hunting with Sunchaser," Stargazer bit her lip, "He'll become too pampered if he doesn't."

"Okay, I'm going to the warm pool under the waterfall," Darkheart shrugged.

"See you later," Stargazer waved. Darkheart waved back.

_: Chaser, what do you think of Darkheart? : _Stargazer asked.

_: Good for you. Nice boy. Like him. You give him feather. :_ Sunchaser stated.

_: Don't go telling me about what I should do! You just want to get close to his Tigra. :_ Stargazer laughed.

_: '!' '?' : _Sunchaser let Stargazer see through his eyes. It was Moonsun! He was following her!

_: Shh… I'm going to fly like you and go outside Wintermoon's _ekele_. :_ Stargazer hushed her hawk.

_: Go with you. : _Sunchaser demanded.

_: Okay, featherhead. : _Stargazer replied and thought of winds. The winds lifted her above the treetops, and she flew right next to Sunchaser all the way back to Wintermoon's _ekele_.

She changed back, "Thanks, Sun," Stargazer smiled.

Sunchaser bobbed his head up and down. Then he pulled out a feather and laid it in her hand, _: For you to give Darkheart. Primary feather, was itchy needed to get out. :_

_: Oh, you shameless fiend. : _Stargazer gave Chaser a hug.

: Go find Darkheart now! Give him feather. He happy, you happy, make Sunchaser happy! :

_: You mean 'make Sunchaser and Tigra happy'. : _Stargazer replied, a tad bit annoyed, "You'll keep bugging me until I do, huh?" she asked and he bobbed his head again.

_: Yes, bite you if necessary. : _Sunchaser opened his beak and closed it quickly for emphasis.

"I don't like plans for my life! Did you concoct this?" Stargazer glared at him.

_: No, we no plan. We find hertasi and talk. :_ If he could have grinned he would have.

"Do you like the new clan member, Stargazer, Tigra?" Darkheart asked.

: She make fine mate for you. I like Stargazer. She thought 'bout her poor hawk, more than herself. Unlike boy I know… :

_: I like her, too. But you are a shameless beggar. : _Darkheart laughed.

_: Mean girl with bad crow come. : _Tigra hated Silver Rose with a passion, and called her 'mean girl'.

"Then we best hide, dearheart," Darkheart nodded to Tigra.

"Dam! He's not here! I knew I should've checked his _ekele_!" Silver Rose turned on her heal and stormed away.

: That was close! Wait, if she was here… Moonsun must be trailing Stargazer! I've got to find her! : Darkheart was becoming panicky.

: Stop! Stop! She fine! Sunchaser tell me. He saw 'bad boy' following and they lost him. She was** very upset**, mindmate. She went to hertasi, that all know. :

: Thanks, dearheart. I'm going back to soaking. : Darkheart was physically tired.

"Could you make a clip on this? I know you have so much to do, but if you have time… please. I wish to give it to someone, but I'm not sure he will want it," Stargazer blushed.

: We will make a clasp, and we'll get you a regular feather in an hour. Where do you want us to leave them? : the hertasi asked.

"Could you keep them for me? I will come and get them here. I don't want anyone to know except my bondbird and the hertasi. I want to keep it just incase," Stargazer smile thankfully at the lizard-like hertasi, "Thank you."

: Go on to where you should be now. : the hertasi chided, : We don't work well with humans underfoot. :

Stargazer smiled and left quickly. She asked Sunchaser to see if he could find the waterfall where she was to meet Darkheart.

: Follow. : Sunchaser replied and lead the way.

"May I join you?" Stargazer asked Darkheart.

"Um, sure," Darkheart blinked. : Why didn't you tell me she was here? : He asked Tigra.

: No want to. Sunchaser requested. : Tigra replied.

"You're talking to Tigra," Stargazer smiled.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Sunchaser is unhappy, Tigra stopped talking to him when you did," she smiled.

"And you get an earful," he laughed.

"Yes, I do," Stargazer smiled. : Enjoying yourself, love? :

: Yes, but could you not do that? Tigra is not happy and is telling Darkheart very verbally something he should do. :

: Okay, Sunny one. Have fun. : Stargazer smiled when she looked at a very annoyed Hawkbrother, "What did she tell you to do?"

"You gave me a taste of what it's like. I don't like it. She said talk to the nice girl or she would befoul my bed," he glared into the trees.

"Sunchaser just wanted me to stop so Tigra wouldn't be mad at him. I think they really like each other," Stargazer's eyes twinkled mischievously.

"So you teased him, huh?" Darkheart laughed.

"Oh, well, he teased me about something, turnabout is fair play," she bit her lip.

"Enjoy your hunt?" he asked.

"It was going fine until 'Monsoon' was spotted. I just decided to try some magic and next thing I knew, I was flying with Sunchaser in the shape of a hawk, but not in him. It was fun! I flew to the base of Wintermoon's ekele and I changed back. Did she find you?" Stargazer asked fairly concerned.

"She came, but we hid. Tigra doesn't like her and calls her 'mean girl'. She likes you, though," Darkheart gulped. He was nervous and it just slipped out.

"That's nice because I like her too, but she likes Sunchaser better," Stargazer laughed, clearly pleased by this unexpected compliment.

"Excuse me, but I feel like my skin is peeling off," he smiled politely.

"I think my skin is waterlogged enough, right now. I'll boil if I stay much longer," She smiled and carefully climbed out of the pool.

Two robes appeared so quickly on Darkheart's arm, he was surprised. He watched as she walked toward him, and admired her grace and beauty, "Um, here," he quickly held out a robe to her. She wasn't his lover, and he didn't know if she ever would be. So best not to disappoint himself. She pulled on the robe slowly and waited till he had his on as well.

"Thank you," she smiled and lightly kissed him on the cheek, "Would you walk with me to the hertasi workshop?"

"Um, sure. I'd like that," he smiled.

: Tigra? Will you two come? :

: '?' '!' : Tigra looked around.

: I'm Stargazer. : Stargazer's mindvoice replied.

: You scare! Sure come! Be good for boy! : Stargazer laughed in her mindvoice as well as aloud.

"Are you alright?" asked Darkheart concerned.

"Fine," she laughed, "I just mindspoke to Tigra and she replied something similar of something Sun said to me!"

"What was it?" Darkheart asked.

"Try asking Tigra, I'd probably embarrass Sun," Stargazer blushed.

Darkheart raised an eyebrow in curiosity, : Well, what did you tell her? :

: Find out soon. : Tigra's voice laughed.

"What are we here for?" Darkheart asked.

"I've got what I came for, and thank you!" Stargazer told the hertasi, as she pocketed the feathers, "Just something for Sunchaser."

"Okay," Darkheart let the subject drop.

Stargazer and Darkheart were walking to his ekele, when two figures appeared and began to attack them. Stargazer screamed with furry! Moonsun was on top of her! She lashed about wildly, then turned herself into a poison dart frog.

Moonsun backed away quickly, Stargazer then turned into a white tiger and roared her fury! Silver Rose froze as she heard that roar. When she froze, Stargazer the tiger took action and shoved her off Darkheart. Then Stargazer stood, protecting Darkheart, and roared at the two attackers. They ran away.

"Stargazer?" Darkheart asked.

Stargazer changed back, panting, "Yes?"

"So it was you? The frog and the tiger?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry to have startled you," Stargazer bit her lip, holding back tears.

"It's okay," he sighed, relieved. Then he felt a feather next to him, "What's this?"

"I… I was going to give it… to you… when we got to your ekele," Stargazer began to cry.

"You were?" Darkheart asked, he was touched, "Common, I have a surprise for you," he grinned. His eyes twinkled, as he led her to his ekele.

"What?" Stargazer blinked in confusion as he led her to his ekele.

"Here, I want you to have this," he handed her a feather.

"Thank you," she looked ashamed.

"Is it okay? Did I do something wrong?" Darkheart asked, his heart worried.

"It's okay, and you didn't do anything wrong," Stargazer felt like she was betraying her father, but she loved this boy. What was right? Her dead father would approve, she finally decided and hugged Darkheart.

"You do understand?" Darkheart asked her, she nodded. Darkheart threw them both into his bed. He began kissing and caressing her. She began to move her hands over his chest. He quickly striped off his shirt and threw it away from them. His hands drifted slowly up her shirt.

"There was this tiger…" Silver Rose shook like a leaf and clung to Moonsun, while telling this to the elders.

"The poison frog was first!" Moonsun reminded fiercely.

"There she is! She attacked us!" Silver Rose yelled pointing at Stargazer.

"Is this true Stargazer?" Wintermoon questioned.

"I changed and frightened them away, but only because they attacked us, first," Stargazer told the council of elders. She was holding onto Darkheart's hand.

"Is this true Darkheart?" asked Shadowstar.

"Yes, she tells the truth. And she didn't injure Silver Rose; she butted her with her tiger forms head. She did it to protect me from Silver Rose," Darkheart squeezed Stargazer's hand. "You can invoke the truth spell to see we tell the truth!"

"Elders, may I speak?" Darkwind asked.

"The Elders will hear clan brother Darkwind," Lightfeather announced.

"When I arrived with Wing-sib Elspeth, Darkheart and clan-daughter Stargazer, greeted us and the white Lady Gwena, with news and memories of a series of unprovoked harassment." Darkwind held himself tall. Elspeth smiled at him and squeezed his hand when he sat back down.

"How long has this harassment been going on?" Lightfeather asked.

"Since the day I arrived, sir," Stargazer hung her head in shame.

"The council shall have a brief recess and then we will return with our discussion. Wintermoon will stay here while we decide," Shadowstar announced.

It was nightfall before they came back. They all were just sitting down, about to announce their decision, when Stargazer's mother, 'the Star Eyed' arrived, just as promised. No one was more surprised than the council.

"Mom!" Stargazer ran to the goddess.

"Stargazer, what are you doing in the council's tent?" the Star Eyed glared at her daughter for a moment. "Oh never mind! What is the reason for not asking me for a judgement?"

"We thought you wouldn't wish to add yourself to the young children's problems…" Shallowheart began softly.

"I am concerned with all my peoples affairs! Particularly when it involves my daughter, and her friends!" the Goddess put her hands on her hips and glared at the council. "You are all my children, but you were not born from my womb, but from a dream. Stargazer is my child, and I claim her to be from my womb."

Silver Rose and Moonsun were shocked into terror! "Mother," Stargazer pulled ever so gently on the Goddess' sleeve. "You should not be playing favorites."

"I shall do as I wish, unless mother Earth and Father Universe say otherwise. You are my daughter, and I value all my clans as my children, but when a crime, or in this case crimes, goes unpunished, and the council was going to make my true daughter leave this clan! I will not allow it!" the Goddess stared accusingly into the council's eyes. "I will pass the judgement! Stargazer and Darkheart are innocent, and Silver Rose and Monsoon, will be helping the hertasi for the next month as their punishment."

"Mother, isn't that a bit harsh?" Stargazer asked.

"You have a gentle heart and soul my Stargazer, but you should see that you and Darkheart deserve justice," the Star Eyed announced.

"Mother, you are my mother, why not question Silver Rose's mother and Moonsun's? They may feel there is a better punishment," Stargazer pleaded with her mother.

"We agree with our Goddess," both mothers announced.

"Momma!" Moonsun and Silver Rose yelled together in astonishment.

"And we shall make sure they do not slack from their punishment," Moonsun's mother added.

"Thank you for seeing the wrongs your children have done," the Star smiled at the two mothers, who positively beamed back. "Wintermoon, I see you are worthy of your position. You are also worthy to be the guardian of my daughter. Since you have protected her, I shall make you council head. Now, my daughter it is time to go home."

"Mother," Stargazer paused, "I cannot leave. My place is here, with Darkheart, who rescued me from Moonsun, and Wintermoon, who saved me from a frozen death. I love the Earth, mother, I would not be happy anywhere else."

"Then you will not come?" the Star Eyed sighed, "No, you will not. I wish to talk to you alone, later. Goodbye for now my children, my daughter."

"Thank you Mother!" Stargazer began to cry. Darkheart squeezed her hand and she smiled at him through her tears, she knew everything would be all right.

Later, in Darkheart's ekele, the Star Eyed appeared in front of Stargazer and Darkheart. "You shall remain on earth, for as long as you live, but when you die, both of you will come to me." The Goddess smiled.

Stargazer ran to her mother, and hugged her, "Thank you mother." She whispered.


End file.
